


Ianthony Christmas Fanfiction 2013

by orphan_account



Series: Ianthony Christmas Fanfictions [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (very) short and cute christmas story for all Ianthony shippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianthony Christmas Fanfiction 2013

Ian was kneeling next to the almost finished Christmas tree, when it rang on the door. He rubbed his hands in satisfaction. Soon he will decorate the tree! Ian stood up and went to the door. Looking through the spyhole he saw that it was Anthony - his best friend -  as expected. He wore a black hoodie and an elegant wintercoat. He looked very handsome.  
When Ian opened the door grinned his friend. “Hi!”  
“Hey! Come here to me!” said Ian with a big smile on his face. He let Anthony come in and hugged him. His friend answered with an even tighter hug and went with his fingers through Ian’s brown hair.  
After a long time they seperated.  
“I’ve got a present for you!” Anthony’s cheeks glowed red as he pulled a small sprig out if his pocket. “It’s a mistletoe.”  
He raised his hands and carefully attached it on the doorframe above them. Ian swallowed when his friend looked down again and stared into his eyes. He only saw Anthony raising his hand and coming closer, then he instinctively closed his eyes and felt his friend’s fingers touching his face.  
It wasn’t the first time that they kissed, so Ian already knew Anthony’s soft lips. Still it was an amazing experience, and Ian wanted to pause the world for a bit. But he wasn’t able to, and the young men parted again.  
Anthony didn’t look like he was regretting his action. Ian swallowed again and babbled “We should decorate the Christmas tree!”  
When even the last decoration was on the tree, the two men sat exhausted on their couch. After a few moments Anthony stood up again, walked to the light switch and switched it off.  
The sun was already gone, so the candles were the only light source.  
“So, do you have a gift for me too?” Anthony asked as he sat down next to his friend again.  
“Yes.” whispered Ian, as if he didn’t want to ruin the mood. “This.” He slowly leaned towards his best friend and kissed his lips quite powerful.  
Anthony seemed surprised, but comfortable. He grinned when he put his hands on Ian’s shirt.  
“Well, then let’s unpack it…”


End file.
